


Paradise for Sale

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: What if at the end of 'This Side of Paradise' Spock had stayed?Basically Spock needs to leave to realise what he had.





	Paradise for Sale

**_Captain's log:_ **

_I have managed to get my crew back from the influence of the spores on the planet Omicron Ceti III. The provoking of strong emotions in this case; anger has managed to counter their effect. Everyone has been accounted for, all... except one._

"Staying?" Jim Kirk looked at his first officer incredulously. "What do you mean you're staying?"

Spock looked Jim in the eyes, willing him to understand.

"Jim. Try to understand, I feel like I've found somewhere I belong, somewhere I am happy."

Happy? Belonged? Jim's accusing and demanding look turned almost sad. What about the Enterprise? Jim had thought Spock had been happy among them, hadn't he?

Jim held his hands out, pleading.

"Spock... were you... that unhappy with us? Do you feel that strongly about..." Jim let his hands drop to his sides, looking down then back at Spock. "about staying?"

The problem with letting the spores change the way he handled his feelings, not being ashamed of them and letting them flow freely was that now the guilt and consequences of his decision hung heavy in his heart. He didn't mean it to be a negative towards his time with Jim and the rest of the crew, on the contrary, he held his time with Jim in great regard, Jim had never made him feel different, never judged him, he was his first and best friend he'd ever made and he would always consider him such. But, here he was free from any insecurities he had, free from the ties and responsibilities that held him back, free to be himself and not having to choose which side of himself to stay true to.

"Do not take my wanting to stay here a reflection on my time with you, I merely have a chance to live a life without persecution."

Jim searched Spock's eyes, he knew Spock faced prejudice almost every where he went, even on his home planet, his human half would always be judged. It just hurt to think that he had found his place in the universe, here, among people he hadn't known as long as he had Jim, people he hadn't grown a relationship with like theirs.

"Is it really happiness Spock? Or is it just using the spores as an excuse to escape?"

"What would you estimate I am escaping from Jim?"

Jim gave a sad smile and shook his head. "I don't know." He searched Spock's face, looking dejected. "I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did."

Spock watched as Jim turned and walked out. Jim made his way outside, so Spock was staying, he couldn't believe it. He'd thought there was nothing that could take Spock from his side, he passed Leila as he walked away, he spared her a glance but didn't return her smile, it looked like he was wrong, she turned to watch his retreat.

Spock hurried out after him.

"Jim! Wait!"

Leila turned to him. "What is it?"

Spock moved past her to catch up to Jim. Jim had made it to an open area, he was standing with McCoy and Sulu, he was talking with them, he heard Spock calling after him. He turned and said something more to both of them.

McCoy gave him a confused look but stood to the side with Sulu and beamed up.

"Jim!"

Jim turned, this time he had schooled his features and hidden his disheartened-ness. Sometimes Jim could give a Vulcan a damn good run for their money when it came to suppressing emotions.

"Jim, wait, please."

Jim waited for him to get closer.

"What is it Mister Spock?"

"You must understand-"

"I don't have to understand anything. You've made your choice, there's nothing more to say."

"Jim..."

Jim looked over Spock's shoulder and saw Leila coming closer.

"You shouldn't keep her waiting."

Spock turned to lay eyes on Leila approaching. He opened his mouth to say something more to Jim but the sound of transportation beams enveloping Jim denied any further discussion. He watched as Jim's silhouette sparkled then disappeared, leaving only empty space where he stood.

He looked somberly down at the ground. Leila came up beside him, taking his hand.

"I'm sure he'll understand eventually."

Spock looked up at her. "Whether he does or doesn't will make little difference. I doubt I'll see him again."

Leila placed a hand gently on his face. "Let's go. We've much to do."

Leila smiled warmly at him and he returned it weakly. He allowed her to lead him away but he took one last look to the place where Jim Kirk had stood and thought about what he had just given up.

*

**3 years later**

The Enterprise was due to make a delivery to Omicron Ceti III to drop off medical supplies. He hadn't been near or even thought about that place since he left three years ago. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he'd thought about what he'd left behind that day but he'd tried to not dwell on it when he caught himself doing so. He wondered if Spock had been the same, if he were honest a part of him had been jealous that Spock had found somewhere he was happy, a woman who cared for him and the freedom to do as he pleased, but he'd been blindsided by Spock's abandonment of not just himself and the ship but his passion for science. It was almost impossible sometimes to tear him away from a lab when he had found something particularly fascinating. Jim chuckled to himself, it was stupid but he found himself missing hearing that word whenever they would encounter something out of the ordinary, the deep timbre a comfort he didn't know was one until it was absent. He wouldn't be beaming down, a few of his crew would help with the items, then they would beam back aboard and they would be gone.

Perhaps after all this time it was foolish of Jim to still hold hurt over it, it was over, he'd lived without Spock for three years, there wasn't any reason to still avoid him. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to be the bigger man.

*

Spock was surprised to find that it was the Enterprise who would be delivering the medical supplies, he felt a swoop in his stomach. A smile tugged at his lips but then faded. Jim probably wouldn't want to see him. He accepted Jim's feelings of betrayal, he'd have probably felt the same way had their roles been reversed, that didn't lessen his missing him though.

He checked the message from the Enterprise, it had been sent six hours ago, that would mean they would be here in another eight. He wondered if Jim would beam down, he felt a zing of happiness at the thought that he might. Maybe they could fix things between them now after so long.

*

The Enterprise was coming into orbit. They had sent several confirmation messages to make sure they were ready for their arrival, all had been ignored. Jim had found this unusual, why would they be ignoring their communications?

As they came into orbit Jim ordered a scan of the planet and it's surrounding atmosphere. A few life signs could be made out from the planet's surface but they were very weak. Jim felt a sense of foreboding come over him. He quickly listed a landing party and headed straight to the transporter room.

They beamed down moments later. Jim had his phaser ready just in case. He was shocked at what he was faced with. From what he could see the whole place had been ravaged, he could see smoke rising from where fires had only recently burnt out, rubble where there had been small settlements and huge craters where obviously some sort of explosive had been detonated. The place looked like a war zone, what had happened?

Jim ordered the security to spread out and try and find any survivors. He did the same, anxious to find Spock. He searched through the debris and rubble, calling out every now and then. He got no response. They had picked up faint life readings though so there was someone or something still alive somewhere. He hoped it would be Spock, it would be a devastating day if he were to find the body of his former first officer without resolving their estranged relationship. Time passed and he was beginning to think he'd lost Spock to what or who ever had done this. Just then his communicator beeped. He ripped it from his hip.

"Kirk here. Did you find anyone?"

"Yes, sir. Two men and women. One's a Vulcan."

Mister Spock! Jim felt his heart alleviate some of it's heaviness.

"Are they... alive?"

A beat.

"Yes! But they're in pretty bad shape."

"Get a medical team down here immediately. I'll meet you there."

He flipped the communicator shut. It was Spock it had to be. He would be able to breathe a little easier though once he laid eyes on the Vulcan himself. He pinned his communicator back on his hip and ran to join the security team.

When he got there two of the survivors were already sitting up and being checked over by McCoy. Jim sped over as McCoy finished checking them over. "Bones!" McCoy looked up at Jim's arrival. Jim looked them over searching for the one person he hoped would be among them, his eyes landed on the unconscious and injured form of Spock. He was instantly on his knees beside him. "What's their condition Bones?"

McCoy placed his portable body scanner back in his bag and sighed.

"They've suffered major trauma. They'll have concussions for certain, thankfully none of them have suffered any internal damage. We'll have to wait for them to wake before we can make out the full extent of their condition."

Jim looked back down to Spock's smoke covered face. He placed a hand on his shoulder. He would find whoever did this and bring them to justice he swore it.

*

The first thing Spock felt was pain shooting through his head, he tried to open his eyes but shut them tightly again when the light made the pain worst.

He breathed in once, feeling pain shoot through his chest as well, in fact his whole body felt worst for wear. What had happened? He braced himself and opened his eyes fully this time against the white light. When his eyes adjusted and his vision cleared, his senses slowly came back to him and he could hear the sound of beeping more clearly. He looked down at himself, gold, shimmery sheets covered his torso, similar to the ones that used to be on the Enterprise in sickbay. That's when he looked around he room he was in... he was in sickbay! He sat up too fast and ended up shouting out when his ribs complained.

"Spock!"

Spock looked up, across the room was Jim Kirk.

"Doctor! He's awake!" Jim rushed over to Spock's side.

"Jim? What-"

Jim placed gentle hands on his shoulders encouraging him to lie back down.

"It's alright, Spock. Just lie still."

Spock looked up into the familiar hazel eyes. The concern he saw there placating him. McCoy came in a second later.

"It's about time you woke up!"

Spock quirked an eyebrow.

Jim sighed then turned his attention back to Spock while McCoy checked Spock's vitals.

"Spock, I know you've just woken up but what happened down there? Who did this?"

Spock stared into Jim's eyes and took comfort in the sympathy he read in them.

"I... don't know."

McCoy looked up from his charts.

"You don't know? You must know something."

"Bones." Jim warned. "Spock, are you sure? Do you have any idea who might have wanted to do this to you?"

Spock avoided Jim's eyes. "No Jim." He suddenly met Jim's eyes again. "Jim, where is Leila?"

Jim looked over to the bed opposite them. Spock followed his gaze, there was Leila laying unconscious.

"She's alright. All that's happened has just taken it out of her, other than a few cracked ribs and a concussion she's fine." McCoy supplied.

"What about you? How are you feeling Spock?" Jim asked.

Spock moved minutely and felt pain almost everywhere.

"I have... been better."

Jim gave a small smile at that.

"Get some rest. I'll be back later to talk to you more." Jim laid a comforting hand upon Spock's arm before turning and leaving.

Spock watched him go.

McCoy looked between them.

"I never did understand why you decided to stay behind."

Spock exhaled and turned his head to McCoy.

"Doctor?"

""He missed you, you know. And I know that you're glad to see him again, don't try and deny it."

Spock just gave McCoy a look then looked upward again.

"Some things I didn't miss." He closed his eyes.

"Why you-"

McCoy closed his mouth. How could he still be so irritating after all this time? He left to let Spock get some rest. He could pretend all he wanted but Spock was easier to read than he thought.

*

More lifeforms had been picked up down on the planet and Jim was determined to check it out.

"Can you give me specifics, Mr. Chekov? What kind of lifeforms?"

"Whatever it is, sir, it isn't human."

Jim mulled for a second.

"Alright. I want a landing party put together now, I'm going down there and finding out who or what is down there and if they did this."

He swiveled round to Uhura.

"I'll be in sickbay, have the landing party wait for me in the transporter room.

"Yes, sir."

Jim strode into the turbo lift.

Spock was awake when Jim entered med-bay. Jim stood by his bed.

"How are you?"

"I am improved."

"Good. I thought I'd check in before I beamed down."

Spock looked up at him.

"You are returning to the planet's surface?"

"We picked up more life signs. We're going to investigate."

"Jim, it could be dangerous."

"I have a trained team coming with me, there's no need to worry."

Spock tried to get up, Jim halted him.

"What are you doing?"

"I should go with you."

"Oh no you don't!"

McCoy came out of nowhere.

"You're still recuperating!"

"I am quite well doctor."

"Bull. You've at least got a concussion."

Jim tried to keep Spock down, even injured he was still stronger than him.

"He's right Spock. It'll be fine. You need to rest."

"Jim, I must-"

"You're not going, Spock. It's okay we'll find whoever did this and bring them to justice. They won't get away with this."

"You must be careful, Jim."

"Aren't I always?"

"No." McCoy said.

Jim side eyed him.

"I'll be back."

Spock watched Jim go feeling he really should go with him, it almost didn't feel right for Jim to go without him but he must have done so countless times whilst he wasn't here, he wondered how many life and death situations he had gotten out of without him and who was there by his side to get him out of them.

He had no right to wonder though, he'd made his decision and Jim would have most likely put his trust into somebody else. He realised he'd probably given up one of the most important relationships he'd ever made or would again.

*

Jim and the rest of the landing party materialised back on the surface.

"Alright. Half of you go that way, phasers on heavy stun. If you come into contact with anything don't engage unless they move first. Other half with me, we'll keep in constant contact with each other, we'll meet back here in an hour.

Jim lead his half of the party in the other direction, an ensign scanning for the life forms and the security keeping an eye out for sudden movements.

Jim stopped, surveyed the area then turned to the ensign.

"Anything?"

"No, sir. I can't find anything that we picked up on the ships scanners."

"There must be something."

Jim turned on the spot, frustrated.

"Alright, let's turn back."

They headed back to the rendezvous but no one was there.

"They should be here by now."

Jim flipped open the communicator.

"Landing party, come in."

He was met with static.

"Landing party!"

*

Spock got up from his bed when McCoy went to do a report in the other room. He quietly made to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Spock turned around to look at Leila.

"I am going to wait for Jim to return in the transporter room."

"Why?"

"He should be returning soon."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You shouldn't be up yet."

"I am perfectly all right. Jim may need me."

"But, Spock-"

"You should stay and let the doctor look after you. Once Jim is back I shall return."

Spock left before Leila could say another word.

*

Spock entered the transporter room, Scotty looked surprised to see him.

"Mister Spock? What are you doing in here?"

"Has the captain made contact yet?"

Scotty floundered for a second. "I- Well, no. It shouldn't be long though. Should you be out of sickbay?"

"I am perfectly fine, thank you."

He turned to stand and face the transporter pad, saying nothing more.

Scotty did the same, waiting for the captain to give the word to beam them back.

*

"Officer Mendez and Kurt, I want you to do a quick perimeter check and come straight back here."

"Yes, sir."

Jim watched them walk off. They waited twenty minutes and heard nothing back from them. Jim looked around.

"I can't see them. Ensign."

"I'm not reading anything on the tri-corder."

Jim flipped the communicator open again.

"Enterprise. Come in Enterprise."

"Scott here. Are you ready to beam up captain?"

"No. I want a scan of the planet again. One half of the landing party haven't returned and I want to know where they are."

"Jim, you should return to the ship."

That wasn't Scotty's voice.

"Spock? What are you doing in the transporter room?"

"It's dangerous for you to stay down there, Jim."

"I won't leave until I know what's happened to my crew."

"Then allow me to beam down and assist you."

"Out of the question."

"Jim, let me help."

"Until I know what's going on down here no one beams down. That's an order."

Spock wasn't happy with that but he would have to relent for now, something wasn't right and Jim shouldn't be down there.

Spock personally took over scanning the planet, he managed to find the right amount of lifeforms that made up the missing crew not too far from Jim's position.

"Captain."

"Kirk here. What have you found Spock?"

"Six lifeforms not too far from where you are. It could be the landing party."

"Good. We'll check it out. Stand by."

"Be careful, Jim."

A lopsided smile slowly grew across Jim's face. "Will do. Kirk out."

Jim turned to his team.

"Alright, let's head out. Stay close and if you see anything don't keep it to yourself."

The ensign led, following the co-ordinates on her tri-corder. They were almost at the location when it shorted out.

"Sir?"

"What is it ensign?"

"The tri-corder just stopped working."

"Here."

He held out his hand for the ensign to hand over the tri-corder. He studied it and fiddled with the dial. Nothing.

"Odd."

"I'll say so. We're nearly where the missing landing party are and it breaks. We should turn back." said Officer Tillin.

Jim turned to him. "They could still be alive. We can't abandon them."

"And what if they're not? We're risking our lives on a fifty-fifty chance."

"You're free to go back." Jim said in a clipped tone.

Tillin straightened. "I'll stay."

Jim nodded and turned back the way they were heading.

"Stay close behind me."

Jim cautiously approached, his team following.

They were met with nothing.

"It doesn't make sense." The ensign said. "This is where they should be."

"Perhaps they're alright and beamed back aboard."

"No... we would have been contacted to say so." Jim scanned their surroundings suspiciously. "Maybe they were never here."

His communicator signaled.

"Kirk here."

"Captain."

It was Spock.

"Where are you?"

"We're where you said the landing party was but nothings here. The tri-corder stopped working just before."

"I think it best you return to the ship."

"I think you're right. Spock, get-"

Their connection started to become static.

"Captain."

_"Spock... get... beam... now..."_

"Jim!"

The connection severed completely.

Spock haled Scotty to go to the transporter room and headed there quickly himself.

Spock was already there at the controls when Scotty arrived, the officer manning the station standing aside.

"What is it Mister Spock?"

"The captain and the others need to be beamed aboard immediately."

"Aye. Have you pinpointed them?"

"No."

Scotty took over and tried to find them with the co-ordinates that Spock had put in.

"Are you sure you've got the right co-ordinates?"

"Quite sure, Mr. Scott."

"Well, if they were there, they're not now."

Something had gone wrong, Spock made up his mind. He stepped up onto the transporter pad.

"Beam me down, Mr. Scott."

"But, Mister Spock if the captain's gone missing is it really wise to go down there?"

"I won't ask again."

Scotty sighed. "Aye." He said resignedly as he activated the transporter.

"Spock!"

Leila appeared just as Spock left.

"He shouldn't go."

"Perhaps not but the captain's in danger. He's hard to dissuade when that's the case."

"Let me go too."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"If I let everyone go down there at the rate people are disappearing there wouldn't be anyone left on the ship. I'm sorry, lass, but you stay."

Leila's shoulders dropped and looked worriedly to the transporter pad.

*

Spock materialised where Jim and the others had last been. There was no one there now.

"Jim!"

His voice echoed in all directions. There was no reply.

Spock realised that maybe he should have brought a phaser down with him and a communicator, but he supposed his emotional spontaneity was to blame for that. Ever since he had stayed on Omicron Ceti III his logic, although still present had not been the driving force that guided him. He would need it to be now though if he were to get Jim back in one piece.

He slowly searched the surrounding area, looking for signs of what direction they might have gone. There were no footprints, no sign that they were ever here. He then caught sight of something sticking out of the bushes. He went over and found a phaser and communicator. It must have been the captain, to leave a trace, something for him to follow. He picked them up and went in the direction they were dropped.

He tried the communicator as he went, he managed to contact the Enterprise.

"Enterprise."

"Mister Spock, is that you?"

"It is. I have found the captain's phaser and communicator. I have yet to locate him."

"Spock."

Leila's voice this time.

"I want you to come back."

"Leila, I cannot do that."

"But, Spock, I-"

"It is my responsibility to find the captain."

"Why is it yours? He's not your captain anymore."

"...No. But he is still my friend. And it would seem he had... forgiven me, even though I-" Spock stopped himself. "He needs help and I have never denied him mine when it has been in my power to give it. I'm sorry Leila, but I must find him."

A few seconds of silence prevailed. Scotty took over again.

"Will you need assistance?"

"We shouldn't risk anyone else if we are unclear what is unfolding. I will keep in contact to update you. Spock out."

"Aye, if you're sure."

*

Spock was beginning to wonder if they were even on the planet anymore. He could find no other trace of them at all, but he was loathe to give up so soon.

He was about to contact the ship and make them aware of his failed search when he heard noises coming from up ahead. He quietly made his way towards the voices, trying to keep to the shadows and trees to stay undetected.

He crouched down by some bushes to see what was going on. Up ahead was some of the landing party and Jim, Spock felt minutely relieved that at least he was alive, for now. He looked past them and saw some bodies lying behind them, were they alive? He focused back on Jim and the others. They were being held by aliens he couldn't identify, they were at least seven feet tall, scaly but humanoid. Jim was currently being held between two of them.

"I want to know what you're doing here!"

The aliens either didn't understand English or weren't interested in answering his questions as he wasn't dignified with an answer.

"Did you do this? Did you attack this planet?"

Their grip tightened on him as they took the remaining crew members to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Captain?"

"Let them go!"

They forced them to their knees, where flowers were lined up. The exact same ones that had affected his crew before. They looked slightly different though, a slightly darker shade.

"Captain, what are they doing?"

"I said let them go! Whatever it is you want, we'll talk. Just let my crew go."

He was ignored and they pushed them closer to the flowers.

Phaser fire caught them off guard. One was hit and fell unconscious.

Jim turned his head in the direction it had come from. He saw no one. The aliens said something to one another and two went in the direction of the fire. While they were distracted Jim gave a signal to his crew to escape. He was still being held but he would be satisfied if they got away. They found their communicators and stood by the unconscious bodies of their fellow crew mates and discretely signaled to be beamed up. The aliens heard the process and turned just in time to see them disappear. One held Jim up roughly, saying something in a language he didn't understand but he could probably guess.

"You need to keep a better eye on your prisoners."

He probably should have refrained from smart remarks because it got him thrown to the ground with force enough to wind him. He gasped and wrapped an arm around his middle. The aliens conversed among themselves and decided on something. The others had not returned and the other two seemed to be questioning this. Jim hoped they wouldn't come back. He was picked up again held fast to the aliens side as they produced a communicator device of their own, they made noises into it and seconds later a light began to form around them.

Beaming technology! If he was taken aboard a ship now and taken away from here he may not be found. He hadn't contacted the ship in a long time and as his communicator was still on the planet no one would suspect he had been abducted. He struggled in the aliens grip, trying to break free but for his trouble he was hit hard across the face. He tasted blood and his vision spun a little from the power behind it. Suddenly, phaser fire once again rained on them,

Both were hit and Jim was dropped, he scrabbled away before the transporter process was complete, he heard the aliens frustrated noises just before they disappeared. Jim let out a breath of relief but knew he shouldn't hang around, he got up and looked for who had saved him. He was pleasantly surprised to see Spock approaching.

"Spock!" A beatific smile consuming his face. "It's you!"

Spock quirked an eyebrow, something Jim hadn't realised he had missed up until this moment.

"Obviously."

"How did you find us!"

"I found your dropped communicator and phaser, I presumed you dropped them on purpose."

"You presumed right." Jim laughed lightly. "You know if it was anyone else I don't know if they would have picked up on that."

"It does take a certain... mind to understand your line of thinking."

"I'm glad it was you who came."

Spock held Jim's gaze a few moments. He realised that he had missed this and maybe he had made a mistake three years ago when he had decided to stay. He may have felt he had belonged here, but it wasn't home. Spock's eyes traveled down and noticed the blood trickling from Jim's mouth.

"Does it hurt?"

Jim blinked. "What?" He poked his tongue at his split lip and brought a hand up to it. "Oh. No, not really. I'll tell you whatever they are, they have one heck of a back hand."

Spock refrained from taking a closer look.

"Come on. We need to get back to the ship."

Spock handed him back the communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

"Captain, are you alright?"

"Yes, quite alright. Scotty are you picking up any other ships in orbit?"

"Negative, captain. Why?"

"Some unknown beings just transported from here. They must have a ship nearby. Beam us aboard, we have to find them."

He snapped the communicator shut, standing beside Spock as they were beamed back.

*

Jim was back on the bridge. He was trying to find any traces of a ship.

"Is there any warp entrails that we can follow?"

Spock was back at the science station bent over the scanner, Jim swiftly thought how nice it was to see him there again.

"Yes, captain. They are faint but they may lead us to them."

"Good. Mr. Sulu I want you to alter our course and follow that trail."

"Aye, sir."

Jim sat back in his chair, he swiveled when he heard the turbo lift doors open. Leila stepped out. Jim knew she had come to talk to Spock, he turned letting them get on with it. Spock approached and led her back into the turbo lift.

"Spock, what will we do now?"

"Leila-"

"The planet's been destroyed. Where can we go?"

"There is something I must... discuss with you."

Leila met his eyes but he carefully avoided them. She did not ask only waited for the turbo lift to stop and to be lead away with Spock.

She felt she already knew what it was Spock wanted to say anyway.

*  
Jim tried to concentrate on the viewer but all he could think about was what Spock and Leila were doing now. Were they making plans to leave once they found another planet to settle down on? He had been so happy to see Spock again and them working as a team that he had forgotten that Spock would most likely be leaving again.

He hadn't realised how essential Spock was to him and he realised he would have to watch Spock leave, voluntarily, again. It was hard enough the first time, but if it was what Spock wanted... he had no right to stop him.

*

"You're staying?"

Spock looked down at Leila.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It is difficult to explain to you in a way that you would understand but today has reminded me of what I truly am and where I belong."

Leila's eyes shined with unshed tears.

"And what about us?"

Spock pursed his lips, he looked down for a second, trying to find the right words, finding there weren't any.

"My time with you has made me happy, do not doubt that but... I cannot stay with you. It is not my place."

"Why did you stay with me in the first place? What's different now from before? What's changed?"

"Maybe nothing. Maybe everything. All I know is that this ship is my home and that man on the bridge needs me as I need him."

Leila stood in front of Spock, a tear slipping down her cheek. "And what about me? What if I need you?"

Spock placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Leila."

She closed her eyes, fresh tears escaping. She would have to accept that she couldn't compete with James Kirk.

Spock left Leila alone to compose herself. He did not take pleasure in hurting her but if he stayed it would be unfair to her when he would not be fully committed to them and he was sure, now more then ever, that he should be true to himself.

*

Spock was in med-bay. McCoy was sitting waiting for the captain's arrival.

"Are you going to tell me what I'm waiting for?"

"Patience, Doctor."

Jim entered a few moments later.

"Spock. What is it?"

"I asked you here to make a... request of you."

McCoy shared a look with Jim.

"What kind of request?"

"Captain, I have always thought that you and I have made a excellent team."

"So have I."

"And this past twenty-four hours has reminded me of that. It is my hope that my recent... decisions will be forgiven and that you will reconsider letting me join you again."

"You mean you're sorry for leaving and you want Jim to make you his First Officer again?" McCoy said.

"I believe I said that."

McCoy rolled his eyes and looked to Jim. "Well?"

Spock did not look away from Jim, coolly awaiting his answer, but feeling uncertain inside.

"Spock, there's nothing to forgive. I believe I wasn't very... understanding when you made your decision. I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty for doing what made you happy. I guess I thought that you were already happy."

"I was. I incorrectly thought that I had found true happiness on that planet, I have come to realise that perhaps there isn't such a thing as pure, unadulterated happiness but perhaps contentment with ones place in the world. My place was not there."

Jim fought an affectionate smile.

"I'd be glad to have you back, Spock. I haven't been... content with out the best First Officer in the fleet by my side."

McCoy thought he was about to throw up.

"I guess a welcome back is in order, Spock. It has been disturbingly quiet around here without you."

"I will admit that on Omicron Ceti III there was a distinct lack of prattling doctors."

"Prattling? You know what, I take it back. I haven't missed you at all!"

"Alright, alright. It's only been five seconds since I accepted his reinstatement."

McCoy excused himself.

"I'm not so sure you're making the right decision after all, Jim."

Jim rolled his eyes and laughed as McCoy busied himself elsewhere.

"It didn't take long for you and McCoy to get back into old habits."

"It would seem that some things do not change."

"No..." Jim trailed off, they stood there awkwardly now that McCoy had left.

"Well!" Jim clapped his hands together. "I should contact StarFleet and make them aware of your returning to duty." He turned to leave.

"Jim."

He stopped and turned.

"Thank you."

Jim's brow furrowed.

"For what?"

"Allowing me to come back."

"Spock." He turned fully towards him. "There's nothing to thank me for. I'll be honest Spock this ship hasn't felt much like home since you left, if anything I'm thankful that you came back to-" Jim stopped himself from going any further. "It hasn't been the same around here."

Spock felt a warmth spread through him.

"I shan't have any reason to upset the status quo again... Captain."

Jim smiled at Spock and he returned it with a softened look.

"I'll see you on the bridge?"

"Naturally."

Jim lingered for a few moments more, finally turning to return to the bridge.

"Oh," He turned just before exiting. Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Welcome home, Mister Spock."

Spock watched Jim's back as he left.

Spock found that his old quarters were currently available, his things he had taken with him on Omicron Ceti III, would have to be replaced. He found a uniform and donned it. He looked at himself in the mirror, comfortable in the blue colours, admiring the insignia on his chest.

He made his way to the bridge and was met with surprised and happy stares as he stepped out onto the bridge.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain."

Jim swiveled round to face him.

"Permission granted."

Spock stepped down, planting himself next to the captain's chair.

Jim met Spock's eyes and they shared a moment before Jim turned back to the helm and Spock to his station.

"Alright, warp four, Mr. Sulu."

"Warp four, sir."

The ship raced through space, hurtling towards it's next encounter, carrying people from all around, something different about every person aboard her but also the same, connected by their beliefs, hopes for the future and the family they had created with one another.

Jim and Spock were a part of that family and as Spock turned to look back at Jim, he firmly believed that he had returned to the one place in the universe he was meant to be.


End file.
